The Grey King and the Silver Flame Attunement
The Grey King and the Silver Flame Attunement is the third song on the album Goths. Lyrics In the secret caverns underneath West Covina Half desperate for peace With the surface dwellers But coming to no conclusions And now we emerge Sky grey and misty The Grey King in his new Pontiac Some of us sworn to the effort Trying to get our shapes back Teeth filed down to fine points Framework too tight Strain at the joints And I'm hardcore but I'm not that hardcore I'm hardcore but I'm not that hardcore I'm hardcore but I'm not that hardcore I'm pretty hardcore but I'm not that hardcore Load into the Grand Am Doomed sailors Borne high by the waves Wild with wonder Leather and lace and good friends Most of them good Most of them friendly The Grey King at the rail, sparks flying Three of us in the car with him Scared of dying All eyes on the front seat Assuming his form Reborn in the heat And I'm hardcore but I'm not that hardcore I'm hardcore but I'm not that hardcore I'm hardcore but I'm not that hardcore I'm pretty hardcore but I'm not that hardcore Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I get off work, uh, and I go to the onramp to the freeway. You can see the scene depicted on our tour poster back there at the table. And there's some people that are my age, maybe a year or two older, but they're clearly a little deeper into some scene than I am. I don't think they're probably working eight hours a day shifts. They're probably quitting jobs a little quicker. And they have long hair that's feathery and, and, the roach clip, you know, with the feathers you can put in your hair, looks - still looks good today, a fashion trend that will never die. And there was a guy, right, one of those guys whose shoulders seem to have widened a little earlier than everybody else's, you look at him and he, like, radiates testosterone, you know, uh, uh, and, you know, and then, like, three women in the car. And he's wearing shades, and we're both getting onto the same freeway. I'm not even trying to stare at this guy. I'm just looking over, making sure I'm aware. And he sort of catches me with his sunglasses. Makes sure I'm looking at him. He smiles. He had fangs. I wrote this song about him." -- 2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-06-22 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England (partial) *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-10-12 - The Haunt - Brighton, England *2017-10-13 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-03 - Mountain Stage - Culture Center Theater - Charleston, WV *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland Videos of this Song * 2017-06-22 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY Category:Goths songs Category:Video